A Killer Point of View
by islashlove
Summary: Shawn and the rest of the psych team race against time to stop a serial killer. What they don't know is...the killer is one of their own.
1. The Cold Hard Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is from Psych**

**Beta: Yes, I would like to say thank you to my Beta jerseybelle**

**Warning: Descriptions of murder, including blood and other gore. Thought's of what a murderer will think.**

**Author's Notes: This story has been done for a word challenge on FanFiction .net Writers Unite. The word is 'Cold'. **

**Please note! This story is from the killer's point of view. I will be going into the mind of a psychopathic mind. At no point is any of the thoughts or acts that is committed in this story is my personal view. It is just done for the story only.**

**Story Notes: Shawn and the rest of the psych team race against time to stop a serial killer. What they don't know is...the killer is one of their own.**

**A Killer Point of View**

**Chapter 1: The Cold Hard Truth**

From a young age, I always knew I was different, not like the other kids around me. Where they played and ran around the school grounds. I would be off somewhere alone, doing what I love the most. And what was that you asked me? What did I love doing to most? I loved hurting animals. I loved watching them struggle to get away from me. To hear the noises they made as I inflicted injuries to their small bodies. And I loved the feeling that grew inside of me as I held their life in my hands. Of course, they never did survive for very long and then I would move onto the next.

I was numb inside and felt cold all the time. It was only when I was torturing or killing something that I felt anything. Sometimes, I could have sworn that I was dead. Just a living shell. My skin was always cold to touch. My eyes are a cool light blue and my hair, well...my hair is white. Even my skin was always pale, but I learnt about fake suntans and as they say, the rest is history.

As I got older, I moved from animals to my peers. But after the first few times, and getting reported for what I did, I quickly learnt to choose my victims. To choose the weak and helpless. The ones that I could bully into not talking, but with that I learnt new types of torture, mental and emotional torture.

This fed my need for pain. I could break one victim's arm and see the pain in their eyes, hear it in their screams, but it was nothing compared to the mental pain. The fear that I would do worse to them or their loved ones if they talked. I went from pinching and punching them to tripping them up, pushing them down the stairs. Even once or twice I stabbed a few with a knife, but they dared not tell on me. They knew if they did I would take their pet and kill it or worse, I would start on their younger brother or sister or their sick mother or elderly grandparents.

But as time passed, killing an animal wasn't enough and I really wanted to kill a real person, but I could never get up the nerve. I was indifferent to my victim's pleas for me to stop, but I still knew the law and to take a human life was wrong. I was too young, too...inexperienced and I knew I would be caught. Anyway, there was plenty of time. I was young.

I hurt many people as a child, but out of all those that I wanted to hurt, but couldn't, there was one that I really, really wanted to kill. He had everything that I didn't, but wanted. He was the thorn in my side and I swore that one day, I would kill him.

As I grew older, I learnt more and more about how to kill and how not to get caught. I took joy in the pain that I inflicted, not only on my victim, but also on their families. The pain of not knowing where or what was happening to their loved one filled my desire to prolong the torture of all involved. Even my fellow police officers felt the pain when they found what I left of my toys of pleasure.

And then he walked in. Into the police station I worked in and back into my life. I watched him as he came in and made a fool out of us all and now, now I know I'm ready to finally fulfill my childhood dream. But before I kill him, I'm going to play with him. Toy with his emotions and watch him break a little at a time, as those around him die and there is nothing he can do to stop it.

Then, when he is just a broken down shell, I will torture him just that little bit more, before I kill him. Before I kill Shawn Spencer.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


	2. And the Game Starts

**Chapter 2: And the Game Starts**

It has taken me a few years to prepare my attack on Shawn, but now...now I'm ready. I have planned it perfectly, from the mental torture to the actually killings.

I had to make sure that Shawn wanted to stay in Santa Barbara and what was the best way to do that, you asked? By telling him that he wasn't wanted at the station. I knew that if he was told he couldn't do something, he would fight to prove that person wrong. It was so easy.

This way, I knew where he was so I could observe how much he could put up with and handle before being pushed to the edge. I could tell that it was a lot as long as it hasn't anything to do with his family and friends.

Well, today is the day I will start the torture. It will be small things at first, I think, and just on cue, here he is with his friend, Guster. Look at him, full of smiles. He treats each day as if there is nothing wrong in the world. Well, he's about to learn that there is…and I'm that wrong.

That's right. Pick up your phone. Confused. Oh...that's right, I have a new phone. One that you can't trace!

"Hello." His voice sickens me. So full of life.

"Hello...Shawn! Do you remember me?"

God I love this station. I can have my back to him and yet I can still keep an eye on him. I knew that the program I'm using would confuse him and by the look on his face, he's worried.

"Who is this?"

"You're whispering. Why so quiet all of sudden? Don't you know who I am?"

Cool! I love it when he frowns. It means I have his attention and that means I can be sure he will hear everything I have to say.

"No, I don't know who this is. What do you ...?"

Damn it! Bloody, Guster. Oh, how I'm going to enjoy killing him. Might even skin him alive, I think. That's it, Shawn. Get rid of him, so we can talk. Good.

"Look, what do you want?"

"Be nice, Shawn. I didn't think my call would unsettle you so much, at least...not yet. I just wanted to let you know that you have twenty four hours from now to save a small life. You can get your friends involved, but it won't make the outcome any different. If you can find out who is missing and where they are, they live, if not then...well, you already know what will happen."

"Wait...who ..."

Sorry I hung up on you, but I can't give you too much information and shaking the phone won't make me ring you back. Really, Shawn. It didn't take you long to call your friends around to help you. But then again, there are thousands of people in this city and you are looking for just one. At least that is what you think! Oh, the look on your face will be priceless once you find their little, broken body and you realise that I've hit you somewhere it really hurts.

Arr...the Chief is calling me. Good, I will be working on this case with Shawn. "Coming, Chief." Yes, Shawn, we will work together on this, but I will be trying to stop you every step of the way. After all, I can't let you know the truth, at least, not yet.

"Right, a phone call has just been brought my attention. Mr. Spencer, do you mind letting everyone know what was said to you."

"Sure, the voice had been disguised, but ..."

"How do you know that Spencer?"

"Because, Lassie dear, it was one of those electric sounding voices."

"Spencer …"

"Detective," Chief Vick warned. "Please continued, Mr. Spencer."

"Yes, Chief! Anyway, as I was saying, the voice was disguised, but I could still tell that it was a man's voice. They said that I have twenty four hours to save a life. All I have to do is find who is missing and where they are."

"Well, if you're really are a psychic, it shouldn't be hard for you to find them."

"Lassie, it doesn't work that way and you know it. I need the spirits to talk to me. The person that is missing is still alive."

"Whatever, but I will tell you ..."

"Detective Lassiter," Chief Vick said as she stood up. "How about we start by seeing if anyone has been reported missing."

"That's going to be hard, Chief. Especially if the victim has just been taken. They wouldn't be reported yet."

True, Detective O'Hara and you are right, I have only just taken the victim, but it won't be until later tonight that they will be missed. Even then, they have a habit of staying out late, so...they may never be reported missing."

"Chief."

"Yes, Detective Lassiter?"

"What if this is a person that hasn't anyone to report them missing. It could be a homeless person or someone that lives alone. From what Spencer said, the caller didn't say anything about Spencer knowing the victim. It could be anyone."

"Good point, Detective, but we need to assume that Mr. Spencer knows the victim one way or another. While my detectives are looking through the missing person files, Mr. Spencer, I want you to ring around to everyone you know and see if anyone is missing or knows anyone that is."

"Yes, Chief."

"Then get to it,"

I love how Chief Vick nods her head when she dismisses us. It's filled with so much authority. Something I hope that one day I will have. That's it, Shawn, go off with your friend Guster and see if you can find who's missing.

I truly do hope you work it out, but it's already too late. I had my fun last night as I burned their little body with cigarettes. Broke their small bones and then watched as they tried to crawl away. As I pressed on their chest and watched as their eyes widen, struggled for breath and let out their last pathetic mew.

But don't worry, Shawn. I videoed taped it all for you. I just wish I could be at the Psych office when you open the envelope on your desk and you find the tape and the body of Little Boy Cat. How I would treasure seeing that look on your face.

**Thank you for reading and for reviewing my story.**


End file.
